The Return of SUV
by SParkie96
Summary: The "Notorious" SUV returns from prison and capture a young yellow bug. With the help of Master Disaster and Meltdown. What will Swindle and the other Decepticreeps do? Prowl is still alive and Sari is still eight. R&R please. No Flames.
1. Chapter 1

**The Return of S.U.V.**

**

* * *

Summary: When the villainous S.U.V. returns from prison teams up with Master Disaster and Meltdown, what will the Autobots do? What about Sari? What is Swindle and the other Decepticreeps gonna do? Sari is still eight years old and there is still Prowl and Blurr. Transformers Animated belongs to its respected owner and/or owners. Not mine. Rated T for awkward situations. Enjoy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In Detroit Michigan..............**

Eight year old Sari Sumdac and Autobot Scout Bumblebee were sitting in the parking lot of the Burger Bot on patrol, or at least that's what they told Prime. Sari took another sip of her vanilla bean shake,

"Man, these things are so addicting!" she exclaimed. Bumblebee, in his car mode, revved his engines,

"When are we gonna race through the city? I have some serious need for speed!" the yellow subcompact said, revving his engines harder.

"What about "Laying Low"? Prime'll bust your fender if we get into anymore trouble." Sari said, finishing her beverage.

"Who cares? It's not like we can get into anymore problems." Bee said with a cocky attitude.

"_We have what appears to be a little girl dressed as a princess on a horse shooting rainbows. Calling for backup_." Bee's police radio blared.

"That sounds like Professor Princess!" Sari yelled.

"And it also sounds like she's causing some serious damage." Bee said.

"Wanna go after her?" Sari asked, a sly smile on her lips. Bee revved the engines and they were off.

At the arcade, Professor Princess was shooting rainbow blasts at the arcade,

"Naughty video games! You influence bad behavior on our city! Be more educational." Princess said, having trouble pronouncing half of the words she tried to say.

"Why don't you leave those harmless and defenseless video games alone?" Sari yelled running out of Bumblebee as he transformed into bipedal mode, stingers flickering with electricity,

"I am! I'm just getting rid of all the meany video games!" Princess yelled back, shooting a blast at Bumblebee. He barely had time to dodge the shot. The blast singeing on of his horns and his chassis,

"Hey! Watch the paint job!" Bee yelled, shooting at the flying horse. The thing moved away from every shot with incredibly quick speed.

"Whoa, I don't remember her being that fast!" Bee said in bewilderment.

"Bad Autobot! You need to be punished!" Princess yelled. As her horse, unicorn thing shot flowers at the yellow bot. They just bounced off his chassis.

"What was that supposed to do exactly?" Bee asked looking at the strange child. She only giggled and pointing at the ground at Bumblebee's feet. He looked down and saw the flowers glowing brightly and then exploded, sending the little bot flying. Professor Princess laughed like a maniac before flying off.

"Bumblebee! Are you okay?" Sari asked concerned as she ran to her best friend's side.

"I think so." Bee confirmed as he rubbed the back of his helmet, trying to get rid of the pain.

_"Bumblebee, what is going on down there?" _Prime's voice asked over the comm. link.

"Nothing boss bot." Bumblebee replied, trying to hide the pain in his vocal processor.

"_Doesn't sound like nothing_." Prowl said, butting in to the conversation.

"_If that little slag head has any problems, tell him I'm not pounding out anymore dents when he gets here!_" Ratchet complained.

"I don't have any dents in me! I'm fine!" Bee yelled.

"_Okay, Bumblebee. If you say so. Just report back to base as soon as possible_." Optimus said concerned.

"Sure, boss bot, I will." Bee said, looking concerned as well, turning off the link.

"What's the matter, Bumblebee?" Sari asked.

"I don't know, I just wish Prime and the others didn't treat me like a little kid." Bee confessed.

"So? They just care for you, that's all!" Sari reassured.

Bee smiled and looked down at his organic friend. Nodding his head, he transformed into the little yellow sub compact once again, let Sari climb in, and drove off towards the base. Little did they know that a certain clock wearer watched them from atop a building.

* * *

**At the Autobot Base..............**

"**WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!**" Ratchet yelled at the little minibot. Bee cringed at the sudden sound.

"I was trying to go on patrol by myself." Bee said.

"Hey!" Sari hollered.

"And Sari was with me!" Bee said.

"You could've been slagged by a six year old organic!" Ratchet yelled again.

"Ratchet, calm down!" Optimus ordered over the old medibot.

"Prime, don't you think it's ridiculous that a youngling his age is disobeying your orders and almost getting the bolts kicked out of him? This is the third time this week. First Nanosec, then the Angry Archer, and now Professor Princess!" Ratchet argued, pointing to the small bot. Optimus looked from Ratchet to Bumblebee, looking quite unsure. The young leader let out a sigh and shook his head. Bee knew that the Prime was gonna tell him bad news.

"Now look boss bot! I'm sorry I haven't been listening to you and going against your orders, but I promise I'll be a better listener!" Bee try to reason. Silence hung in the room. Prime opened his optics and looked at Bee with the most concerned face he'd ever made,

"No, Bumblebee, Ratchet's right. There has to be something done." The Prime sighed. Bee's spark dropped.

"What is it?" Bee asked, still scared.

"You have to be watched by the Elite Guard on parole here at the base. At least until S.U.V is back behind bars." Optimus said, barely getting the last word out of his vocals before he saw a shocked expression cross Bee's faceplate.

"So, basically, Bumblebee's grounded until those morons are back in jail?" Sari asked.

"Yeah, and that means, no more video games, no more driving around by yourself, and Sari, you have to hang out with Bulkhead until this is over." Optimus said.

"WHAT?!" Bee screamed, "That ain't fair!"

"Well, if it gets you to behave again, it'll do." Optimus finished.

"But, Prime, it's no-"

"End of discussion Bumblebee." Optimus replied before him and Ratchet walked away. Bee hung his head in silence.

"Prime, that's not what I had in mind." Ratchet said.

"He's being disobedient and misbehaving. Sentinal should be able to set him straight. Unfortunately." Optimus told him.

"But, why would you send your own sparkling to a glitch head like Sentinal?" Ratchet asked.

"If he won't listen to me, he has to listen to a mech who deals with bots like him. Besides, he's not going to Sentinal, Sentinal's coming to him." the fire truck finished.

"I see." Ratchet realized. Both mechs walked their separate ways as the base sat in silence.

* * *

**At the S.U.V. lair..............**

"Perfect, just perfect,we'll be rolling in dough, the jackpot, the mo-la." Slow Mow told her associates.

"I like mo-la." Professor Princess said, clapping her hands.

"As do I." The Angry Archer agreed.

"But what do we do with the little yellow Autobot pipsqueak?" Nanosec asked.

"Simple. We find their base, capture him, and demand a ransom and make them give the money if they want their little bot back." Slow Mow said.

"How do we capture him? He's got those shock things and he's bigger than us!" Archer protested.

"Remember the bot that double crossed us? And his pals?" Slow Mow asked.

"Yeah, what about 'em?" Nanosec asked.

"How much do you think they would pay for the bot?" Slow Mow asked with a devious smile.

"So, we gonna share the small Autobot?" Princess asked.

"Something like that." Slow Mow said as she pressed a button on her phone, five minutes later a horn was heard outside.

"You rang?" the Sports vehicle asked.

"Yeah, I did. We were wondering if you and your robo pals would like another robot in your little gang." Slow Mow told him. The truck transformed into Swindle, who brought a servo to his chin. "Which one exactly?" he asked with curiosity.

"That little yellow pipsqueak from the Autobots." Archer told him.

"Sounds like a deal to me. What's the catch?" Swindle asked.

"We give you the bot, you get us all the money in Detroit." Nanosec said.

"Deal." Swindle said.

"Good. We found the base." Slow Mow said as she handed him the coordinates.

* * *

**At The Autobot Base...............**

"-Twenty Eight, Twenty Nine, Thirty." Sentinal counted as Bumblebee did Transform-ups.

"Man, the last time I remember doing these was in boot camp." Bee complained, his exhausts running on high.

"Silence, scout! More transform ups! One, two three, four-" Sentinal counted again, this time he placed his boot on Bee's back.

"Oh!" Bumblebee moaned.

Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl watched from afar, very curious. Optimus being worried, Ratchet being, well, Ratchet, and Prowl looking quite interested. Optimus kept telling Ratchet that Bee looked like he was in pain, but Ratchet assured him that Bee was fine. Prowl, again, said nothing. Optimus looked at the small bot in concern.

"He's fine, although, I'm not really sure thirty transform-ups is the way to go." Ratchet said, also looking at the yellow compact.

"Optimus, stop being a big softie mech. I know what I'm doing. I used to train this little slagger back at the Autobot Academy." Sentinal bragged.

"I know, but transform-ups?" Optimus asked.

"What else do you want me to do with him?" Sentinal questioned.

"Something other than transform-ups." Optimus suggested.

Sentinal pulled Optimus aside and said, "At least I know he's only half Autobot. And I wasn't the one who spark bonded with an enemy bot and had that little pit spawn!"

"It wasn't my choice!" Optimus argued.

"You could've fought him off." Sentinal laughed, walking back to Bumblebee. Optimus glared at the back of the other Prime's head.

"So, how many did you do so far, scout?" Sentinal asked, putting a fake happy tone.

"Too.....many.....to count." Bumblebee huffed.

"That's great. Now get moving sco-" Sentinal began, but an explosion interrupted him. Slow Mow stopped the bots in their place with her time watch.

"Bad bot's go bye bye." Professor Princess laughed as they hauled Bumblebee into the back of a tow truck.

"B,um,bl,e,be,e." Optimus said while he was in slow motion, watching helplessly as they drove off with his scout.

* * *

**At the Decepticon base............**

"Swindle, this had better be good." Megatron said to the young con artist, towering over him with his great height.

"Megatron, sir, I think you will like this trade very much," Swindle said as he went over to the tow truck covered with a Transformer sized sheet. He pulled off the sheet, revealing a bound and stingerless Bumblebee, a gag over the young bot's mouth.

"A live Autobot slave to do as you please, and in return, I just ask for half a cut of any energon you are able to find." Swindle said.

Megatron looked down at Bumblebee, who was giving him dirty looks and making noises while he struggled against the laser chains and metal gag. Megatron let a smirk cross his lips as he caressed the yellow bot's faceplates, who cringed in response.

"Very well, Swindle, you will have you cut of energon. Now leave, I have, business, to attend to." Megatron said, looking down at Bee. Bee looked up at him with terrified optics.

* * *

**There's chapter uno (one) Transformers= not mine. Rate, review, favorite, whatever you want, but no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

**The Return of S.U.V**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: By popular demand, there will be a new chapter, and here it is! I don't own Transformers. Let's get it going! *Audience appluads and cheers like in concerts***

* * *

Bumblebee looked at Megatron, fear in his baby blue optics. Megatron smirked. He ripped off the laser gag,

"FRAG!!!" Bumblebee yelled.

"Did that hurt?" Megatron asked.

"SLAG YEAH THAT FRAGGING HURT!! YOU PIECE OF SLAG!" Bee yelled defiantly. Megatron slapped the Autobot across the face. Bee felt oil tears stain the corner of his optics.

"You creator fragger." Bee cursed. Megatron smirked and waved a hand. In came a giant green wasp robot.

"WASP?" Bee cried.

"It not Wasp! It Waspinator! Bumblebot surprised? Bumblebot should be for throwing Waspintator in nother dimension! Big bot save me from fleshies. Now Waspinator get revenge on Bumblebot!" Waspinator yelled.

"Why is he still like that?" Bee demanded, glaring towards the big grey mech.

"In time, you will end up like him." Megatron smirked. He and Waspinator left the room. Bee leaked out his fear on his armor. Where was his team?

* * *

"Sari, calm down!" Optimus said, holding his audio receptors. Sari had been crying since Bee was taken.

"BEE! BUMBY BEE GO BYE BYE! AHHHHHH!" Sari sobbed even louder.

"It's okay Sari at least they didn't turn him to slag!" Bulkhead tried. Sari let out an ear/slash audio receptor piercing scream. It could be heard everywhere.

* * *

**In California....**

Sam Witwicky heard a scream and looked at Mikeala.

"Did you hear something?" Mikeala asked.

"I don't know, did you, Bee?" Sam asked.

The Camaro only shrugged and continued to shoot at the Twins.

"I wasn't ready!" Mudflap yelled.

"Shut the hell up and run!" his twin yelled.

* * *

Sentinal shook his head. That organic was getting on his last sensor nod. He knew he couldn't blast her, but he could yell at her.

"STOP FRAGGING SCREAMING YOU PATHETIC ORGANIC!!!" Sentinal yelled. A wrench came flying at his head, hitting and denting it into his helmet. Sentinal fell to the ground.

"It's bad enough she's yelling! I don't need to hear your mouth plates yapping!" Ratchet yelled, throwing another wrench.

"RATCHET!" Optimus yelled.

"He needed it!" Ratch yelled.

"You shouldn't have hit him!" Optimus yelled.

"Why are you so defensive of that piece of frag!"

"Because he doesn't know anything, just like you!"

"If I don't know anything, then how did I know that because of your irresponsible aft as a younger Prime, that you're bonded to that fragging Decepticon, MEGATRON and that's how that pitspawn Bumblebee got here!?!?" Ratchet yelled. The room went silent. Sari knocked off the crying.

"Well, you....uh, your af....huh." Optimus said speechless.

"Got nothing to say now, youngling?" Ratchet asked, satisfied.

"You know what Ratchet! I'll find Bumblebee myself, without any of you!" Optimus shouted transforming into a firetruck and leaving.

"Should we go after him?" Prowl suggested.

"He needs to cool his engines. Let him go." Ratchet said.

* * *

Optimus stormed through the city in vehicle mode, engine roaring like a bat out of hell.

"Who the pit does that repair bot think he is, telling me off like that. I should send his aft back to Cybertron, that's what I should do!" Optimus mumbled to himself.

A jet could be heard above him. Not really caring, he drove faster, almost hitting several cars. Above him, Starscream smirked to himself and transformed into bipedal mode and landed on top of the firetruck, causing Optimus to swerve out of control,

"Surprise Autobot." Starscream said as he began to tear the metal on Optimus' back. Optimus transformed into his bipedal mode and threw Starscream off of him. Energon spilling from the wound.

"I don't know what you want, but your best choice would be to run, or fly, I don't care!" Optimus hollered, battle mask and ax ready.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Whatever shall I do?" Starscream played, firing several blasts at the Autobot leader. Optimus dodged some of them, but a few blasts caught him in the spark chamber, throwing him off balance. He eventually fell backward and landed on his injured back. He let out a grunt of pain, glaring at the Decepticon jet.

"You Autobots are so pathetic. Where's that smack talking yellow bot, hm?" Starscream smirked. Optimus got up and charged up his ax and threw it at Screamer. Unfortunately, it missed and hit Fanzone's car,

"This is why I hate machines!" Fanzone shouted to the sky.

"Your aim seems to become more off target everytime I fight you." Starscream mocked, firing a few more blasts, finishing the Autobot leader. Optimus felt as if his engines and spark gave up on him, finally going into stasis lock.

"You will make a lovely gift for Megatron. It's a shame that you're not going to his base. You're my punching bag now." Starscream said to the stasis locked mech. He slung Optimus over his shoulder and flew to his moon base.

* * *

**At the S.U.V. base.........**

"You know, maybe it wasn't a good idea to give that yellow bot over to the bad robots." Slow Mow said.

"What do you mean?" Nanosec asked.

"Could you imagine how much dough we would have right now if we owned the yellow brat?" Slow Mow asked. Nanosec, Princess, and Archer looked at her.

"Almost all the money in the world." Slow Mow said.

"So?" Archer asked.

"We have to steal him back." Slow Mow asked.

"How do you propose we do that?" Princess asked.

"That Con bot still owes us another favor." Slow Mow said, a devious smile on her lips.

"Could we capture the girl with the piggy tails? I'm feeling kinda lonely." Princess whined.

"Sure Kid." Slow Mow said.

* * *

**Oh no! Bumblebee and Optimus are seperated! And poor Sari is next! I couldn't resist putting the non-animated characters in there. Please review or fav if you'd like. NO FLAMES.**


	3. Chapter 3: Humilated

**The Return of S.U.V**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: By popular demand, there will be a new chapter, and here it is! I don't own Transformers. Let's get it going! *Audience appluads and cheers like in concerts***

* * *

Optimus onlined with a massive processor ache. It felt as though somebot tried to sloppily operate on his head unit.

Very sloppily. Where was he anyway? Wait a minute, where's Starscream, Where's.......Bumblebee! He was supposed to save the little compact! But where was he? How can he save somebot if he didn't even know where he was himself.

"Gotta.....get....out...of here!" Optimus moaned struggling to get out of the examination table straps.

"Oh, dear. The poor Prime, so helpless, so hopeless." Starscream mocked.

"Let me go, Starscream! I have to save my scout from your leader!" Optimus demanded.

"Uh, uh, uh! You didn't say please!" Starscream mocked again.

"Let me go!" Optimus protested.

"Which scout? I'm may be of assistance." Starscream asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Decepticon!" Optimus said.

"Suit yourself, Autobot." Starscream said as he left the dungeon area.

"Oh, Bumblebee. How am I supposed to save you now?" Optimus moped.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bumblebee suffered through the darkness. It had been two solar cycles since Megatron and Waspinator left him in the cell. The chains pulled on his arms to the floor. They were so slagging heavy.

"Man, how am I supposed to get out of here without getting tortured to a melted pile of slag?" Bee wondered to himself.

"Bumblebot can start by giving Waspinator three reasons why Bumblebot should stay online!" Waspinator yelled from the doorway of the cell.

"Stay away, Wasp!" Bee gasped.

"It not WASP it WASPINATOR!" Waspinator yelled, blasting an electric shock towards Bee's head. The blast singed one of his horns. Bee looked at the giant robotic bug in fear.

"Hey! Watch the paint!" Bee hollered.

"Waspinator no care about Bumblebot's paint! Waspinator want revenge from Bumblebot!" Waspinator yelled as he threw Bee up against the wall. The bot let out a hurt grunt. Bee looked into the dangerous purple optics of the Decepticreep.

"Wasp look! I'm sorry for whatever happened between me and you in boot camp and I'm sorry for whatever Blackarachnia did to you in her lab, just please leave me alone!" Bee pleaded. Waspinator looked at the yellow mech in front of him, his faceplates softened.

"Wasp, forgive Bumblebot." Waspinator said.

"Really?" Bee hoped excited.

"But Waspinator not Wasp!" Waspinatorgrowled, his face hardened again. Bee clenched his faceplates and readied for the blow that was to come, but it never came. Waspinator instead petted the mech's faceplate. Bee looked at the green bot's servo, wondering what was going to happen. He prayed that Wasp wouldn't tear him apart, armor plating from armor plating. Bee's heating system started to warm,

"Wha...what are you doing?" Bee asked. Waspinator said nothing and purred into Bee's neck wiring. Bee's optics widened.

* * *

Sari sat in the plant while Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl, and Elite Guard went looking for Optimus and Bumblebee, or the "Bumbler" as Sentinal put it. She sat in her room on her bed watching TV. She looked extremely bored. She yawned once started dozing off,

"So bored. Why didn't I go with them!" Sari hollered, watching the dancers and different colors on the television.

"Oh that's right because Prowl says, 'It's hard enough for us to beat two Decepticons, we don't want you getting hurt while trying to beat three Decepticons!' Ugh! Why, why, why?!" Sari said angrily as she threw a pink plush pillow at the flat screen. Just as the pillow hit the television, the wall next to her exploded.

"What is there a self destruct button behind the TV?" Sari yelled, hiding under the tire bed, cell phone in hand. Out of the debris came Slow Mo, Nanosec, Angry Archer, Henry Masterson, Meltdown, Master Disaster, and Professor Princess.

"Oh no. What are they doing here?" Sari whispered, dialing Bulkhead's communication link. The call wouldn't go through. "Darn it!"

"Oh little girl? Where are you?" Nanosec called.

"Come out, Noob! We're here for you and your friend!" Head Master said. Slow Mo rolled her eyes,

"Forget this, Nanosec, Head Master, Archer and Meltdown, search the rest of the plant. The rest of you, search the room!" Slow Mo demanded. They all nodded and Nanosec added a "So hot," to the nods. They all searched throughout the plant and room.

"Oh, man! Come on guys! Pick up, pick up!" Sari gasped, frantically as she dialed Ratchet's communication link. Again, it didn't go through. The tight space suddenly became bright.

"Well, what have here?" Slow Mo asked from above. Sari smiled nervously and added a chuckle.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Lookie Princess, it's your new pet." Slow Mo said to Professor Princess who Sari heard giggling.

"Pet? I ain't nobodies pet! Especially no stupid princess pet!" Sari protested.

"Oh, naughty little girl! You need to be fixed." Princess laughed. Sari growled and attacked Slow Mo.

"Ugh, get the bag!" Slow Mo commanded. Master Disaster and Masterson came in and grabbed Sari off of Slow Mo. Nanosec and Archer threw the struggling girl into a burlap sack. Before leaving, Meltdown activated a bomb.

"Sweet Dreams, Autobots." he said before dropping the bomb to the ground. After everyone was a safe distance away, the plant exploded. Sari watched in horror and sadness as her new home was blown to smithereens.

A few hours later, Sari felt humilated. They were back at the S.U.V base and Professor Princess put a dress and make up on her and she sat in a shiney pink cage.

"Now you stay here and I'll bring you back some candy." Princess said before skipping away.

"I hate her." Sari said as she crossed her arms.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" Sari yelled as she pulled on the collar on her neck that was attched to a laser chain to the wall.

* * *

**Next chapter to be updated soon. Review please if you want me to continue.**


	4. Chapter 4: Somebody Help Me

**The Return of S.U.V. Chapter Four: The REAL Somebody Help me **

* * *

**I'm back! And I'm ready to update! Here's the new chapter of SUV! *Crowd cheers* Thank you thank you. Review.**

* * *

Bee sat next to Prime, shaking violently, terrified to find out what Megatron was going to do to them. The door opened and Bee braced himself.

"Optimus?" a smooth feminine voice called. Bee opened his optics and so did Optimus,

"Blackarachnia?" Optimus whispered.

Blackarachnia walked over and kneeled down next to Optimus, caressing his faceplates. She kissed his cheek plate.

"I've missed you so much, Optimus." Blackarachnia said as she hugged him carefully.

"Is this another one of your tricks?" Optimus asked as he didn't touch the femme. The spider-bot felt her insides wilt. She missed this mech so much and now he is doubting her. She felt horrible inside.

"I would never, ever betray you. After what happened back then, I couldn't deal with myself anymore." the femme said, oily tears falling from her optics.

Optimus said nothing and laid his head on her shoulder, feeling content. Bee made playful gagging noises. Blackarachnia took notice of the yellow bot and went over to him. She rubbed the youngling's helm, examining Bee. He winced from the touch.

"Is...is this....is he.....yours?" she asked as she took her eyes off of Bee to look at the ruby blue mech. Optimus looked for a moment. He nodded softly. She looked back at Bee,

"He's a beautiful youngling." she said. Bee looked at her.

"Hey! I'm no femme!" Bee protested. Blackarachnia giggled. As did Optimus.

"He's such a little cutey." she said, rubbing Bee's head.

"I'm not cute!" Bee argued. Optimus chuckled.

"He reminds me of you when we were younger. How did I not see that Lord Megatron did that to you?" Blackarachnia asked as she held Bee in her lap in front of Optimus. Optimus placed his servo over the Autobot symbol on Bee's chassis. Bee was starting to feel like a sparkling again.

"Optimus?" Bee asked. Optimus looked at him.

"Were you my creator?" Bee asked.

The Prime didn't know what to say. How did the youngling figure it out so soon? After a few moments of silence, Optimus got the courage to speak,

"Yes."

Bee looked at the rocky chamber floor, kicking at a few pebbles. Blackarachnia rocked the little mech side to side, softly singing a Cybertronian lullaby in the subcompact's audio receptor.

"Are you my other creator?" Bee asked as he looked up at Blackarachnia.

"No, little one. I am not." she said.

"Then, who is the other creator?" Bumblebee asked, his blue optics pleaded.

"I...we can't tell you." Optimus said sadly. Bee looked at the ground again as Blackarachnia sang the lullaby again. Bee's optics shuttered closed. He felt lighter than a feather and started feeling like he could slip into recharge. His head lulled back and he finally fell into recharge. Blackarachnia sighed as she put the little bot on one of the berths.

"He's so adorable." she muttered.

"I promise you, Optimus. I will do anything in my power to protect you from my lord." she swore. She kissed the young leader on his cheek and sat in his lap.

"I promise."

* * *

Ratchet was about ready to throw a fragging wrench at a fragging bot for no reason. It was bad enough that they had to stay at Sumdac's Lab and their plant was up in smithereens. Prowl tried to block off Ratchet from trying to offline Sentinal with a laser scalpel.

The jet twins were having a hell of a time watching the older bots fight. Jazz and Bulkhead just watched as the bots exchanged curses and foul language.

"I don't see why they're sitting here fighting and not going to look for the bots and organic." Jazz said.

"I hope Sari, Bumblebee, and Bossbot are okay." Bulkhead said.

* * *

"Drink the tea! Naughty, naughty girl!" Princess yelled. Sari, yet again, refused to drink the pink colored tea in front of her.

"NO! You can't make me!" Sari argued.

"Drink it!" Princess yelled as she threatened Sari with her tazer.

"Alright, alright! Geez! I'll drink the stupid tea!" Sari said as she took a sip. She spit it back out.

"What is this crud?" she asked.

"It's a sugary drink. Love juice!" Princess said.

"What's it supposed to do?" Sari questioned.

"Nothing you need to know!" Princess said as she stuck out her tongue.

"You little!" Sari yelled as she tried to lunge at the pink clad child. The chain yanked her backward.

"Ha Ha! You're stuck to the cage!" Princess mocked.

"Screw you!" Sari cussed.

"You said a bad word! I'm telling!" Princess said as she got up. She ran to Slow Mo's room.

"Go ahead! See if I care!" Sari yelled as she stomped her feet.

Slow Mo walked in and forced Sari's mouth open. She stuck a bar of soap in the eight year old's mouth. Sari spit it out at her.

"Leave me alone! This is child abuse and kidnapping!" Sari yelled as she forced herself back away from Slow Mo. Slow Mo forced her mouth open again. Sari bit Slow Mo's hand.

"Ow! You little brat!" Slow Mo yelled as she backhanded the young girl. She flew back a foot and clutched her cheek. Tears formed in Sari's eyes.

"You are to stay in here until I come back up with your further punishment." Slow Mo said as she threw the child into the cage and locked it. Sari cuddled into a ball in the corner of the cage, holding her stinging cheek as she sobbed. Princess was standing outside the cage, pointing and laughing. This made Sari humilated and cried even harder.

* * *

**Why am I so abusive with such an innocent child?! *Sami goes over and hugs the sobbing Sari* **

**Sami: *Covers Sari's ears* What the fuck is wrong with you?! **

**ME: Yeah blame me! Ben's the one who wrote it! **

**Sami: *Ignores Author as Sari cuddles closer to Sami.* **

**Me: This is because you have pillow like boobs, isn't it?! **

**Sami: At least she could lay her head on something! *Takes Sari to Dave and Busters* **

**ME: That is cold! *Goes after Sami* *Ben comes on the computer* **

**Ben: Review or favorite. SPhantom94 owns nothing. **

**ME: BEN! **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return of S.U.V. Chapter Five: Abusive of Children**

* * *

**Update! Here's the new chapter of SUV! *Crowd cheers* Thank you thank you. Review.**

* * *

Sari sat absolutly still, silent tears falling from her eyes,

"Why? Why does this always happen?" Sari sobbed.

The door to the younger girl's room swung open. Nanosec and Master Disaster stood inside.

"This is the little brat that pissed off Slow Mo?" Nanosec laughed, then he became sullen.

"You're dead for messing with my girl." he growled. Sari huddled in the corner, trembling in fear.

"Leave.....leave me alone." Sari whimpered.

"Why would we do that?" Master Disaster chuckled.

"Cause you would stoop that low to go and abuse a child?" Sari guessed.

"Close, but so very wrong." Master Disaster snickered. Sari tensed.

"GO AWAY!" Sari said, finally bringing up the courage to speak.

"Why should we?" Nanosec asked. There was an explosion,

"Because I'll turn you to squash!" Bulkhead yelled as he threw a wrecking ball at the two villains.

"Bulkhead!" Sari cheered. The giant bot easily ripped off the cage door and chain, freeing Sari from her prison. She hugged his servo.

"I knew you would save me, Bulkie!" Sari cried happily.

"HEY! That's mine!" Professor Princess cried.

"Am NOT! I SUGGEST YOU GET A POODLE!" Sari yelled.

"I don't think the little mammal would like her either." Bulkhead said. They left the clock tower.

* * *

Optimus woke to the sound of hollering and screaming. He looked and saw Wasp on top of Bumblebee, thrusting into the small bot. Megatron stood at the door, looking pleased with the robotic insect.

"Bumblebee! NO!" Optimus said. He tried getting up, but Blitzwing and Lugnut held him steady.

"Zorry! Your zittle friend is buzy with Vasp!" Random Blitzwing laughed.

"Boss.......bot!" Bee screamed.

"Bumblebot should shut up!" Wasp yelled as he slapped Bee.

"Get off of him!" Optimus yelled.

"Optimus!" Blackarachnia yelled from the doorway. Swindle held her back.

"Hello my fair mate." Megatron smirked, rubbing Optimus's faceplates. The Autobot jerked his head away.

"Leave him alone, Megatron." Optimus demanded.

"And why would I do that? It is so much better to watch my little spawn suffer and struggle." Megatron smirked, holding Optimus's throat. The sapphire ruby bot struggled to get air into his engines.

"Stop!" Bee cried.

"NO!" Wasp yelled back. He softly purred against Bee's Spark Chamber, the little yellow bot squirming uncomfortably.

"Please. Wasp. No." Bee pleaded, hope gone from his voice.

"See, Optimus? See how far your team has fallen?" Megatron mocked. Optimus glared, hope still in his processor.

"They haven't fallen, Megatron." Optimus said.

"They haven't? Then what do you call this?" Megatron asked, waving a servo to Wasp and Bee.

"Torture, but not surrender." Optimus spoke. The bigger gray bot slammed the other into the wall.

"You may think you haven't lost, Autobot, but believe me, the Autobots are finished." the gray bot smirked. Optimus ignored.

"Waspinator. Finish the bug." Megatron commanded.

"Yes, sir." the green bug said. He overloaded into Bumblebee. Just when everyone thought it was over, Waspinator's spark chamber opened. He forced open Bee's chamber and merged, causing the small yellow bot to scream.

"NO! NO! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!" Bee screamed, oil tears falling like a water fall.

"Megatron! No!" Optimus demanded. Megatron held him back.

"See what your carelessness has caused? Now he will suffer the consequences." the Decepticon laughed. Colorful lights flashed throughout the room. Bee's screams of never ending pain and suffering echoed off the walls. All the bot's stared. Optimus turned away in shame.

The interface finally ended. Bee's overheated form laid limp, condensation dotted the frame. Optimus couldn't even look at his sparkling.

"Bumblebee, I'm so sorry." Optimus whispered, knowing the recharging bot could not hear him.

* * *

"Hurry! We're very close!" Ratchet said to the other scouts. The Autobots and Elite Guard were in persuit of the Decepticon Air Base. And they were really, really close.

"We're speeding as fast as we can, Doc Bot!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Are you sure we're as close as you say we are?" Sentinal complained.

"You know what, SP?" Jazz asked.

"What, glitch?" Sentinal asked.

"Shut the hell up and drive your sorry ass to the base, or I'm shutting your ass down!" Jazz yelled, losing his cool.

The bots all stayed quiet, not even Sari making a sound.

"I hope we are not too late." Prowl said.

"So do I, kid." Ratchet confirmed.

* * *

**Will Update soon.**


End file.
